Enamored
by RoyallyTenenbaum
Summary: Alex and Seth grow closer with each passing day. However, their new connection starts to cause problems for everyone, including Aiden. But, the daimons are still coming. And,they aren't about to miss their chance to take over the Covenant. Starts just after Half-Blood but uses some events from Pure.


**A Covenant story using events from Pure and putting my own twist on them. I decided to write this because I really can't wait for Deity to come out. Mostly Seth+Alex but with some Aiden jealousy. You should probably read Pure before reading this and you should definitely read Half-Blood before this or else you will be totally lost. I hope you guys like reading it!**

**I do not own any part of the Covenant novels. **

_Chapter 1_

I walked around the large, well-equipped training room, anxiously awaiting Aiden's arrival. Today, he was going to let me try out the newest dagger, designed especially for cutting off daimon heads. I sank to the ground after pacing for a while. Where was he? He was never late and, I couldn't think of anything that might make him late this once.

The heavy door to the training room creaked open and, Aiden quickly walked in. He seemed out of breath and, his dark hair was slightly damp with sweat.

"Alex, you must go to your room this instant," he said, breathing heavily as he looked down at me.

I stood. "What? Why? What the heck is going on?"

"Come on, Alex. I'll tell you on the way," Aiden said. He sighed.

I grabbed my gym bag and hurried after him. Outside, it was getting dark already and I could hear thunder in the distance. The air smelled as though it could rain any second. The whole campus was deserted besides the guards at every building. An ominous feeling rolled deep in my stomach and, I knew that something was about to happen.

"There's been a security breach. All we know is that daimons are on campus somewhere. That's why there's no one out. Everyone is on lockdown. Marcus told me to escort you to your dorm and make sure you were safe before tracking it down."

"Why can't I help protect the school? I have more daimon experience than some of those Guards, " I argued.

"No." Aiden said, firmly, "You will not take a single step outside of your dorm, Alex."

"But, Aiden, you know I can do it!"

"Alex, I said no!" Aiden said angrily, his jaw tensing as he spoke.

I sighed and continued to jog alongside him to the dorms in silence. But really, my mind was functioning faster than I could speak. How many daimons were there? Were these the same daimons that I had come across in Gatlinberg? Was this the first part of their plan? We stopped by the door to the dorm building. Aiden held the door open for me as I stomped to my room. I felt claustrophobic in the hallway, surrounded by all of my thoughts and the looming suspicion that this whole thing was somehow related to my mom.

"Seth will stop by tonight to make sure that you are okay," Aiden said once we reached my room, "Just make sure you stay here."

"I get it, Aiden. I'm not a little kid," I said, my annoyance turning into anger at his babying tone. I couldn't look up to meet his eyes, though. I couldn't bear to see those eyes of molten silver look down at me in anger. Gods, how long could this crush last?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I sat on my bed and looked up at the gray ceiling of my dorm room and sighed. I was so bored of lockdown. I glanced over at my alarm clock and decided to finally get ready to sleep. I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of sleeping shorts with watercolor roses all over them. I chose a lacy pink camisole for a top. Might as well be dressed nicely in case of a middle of the night daimon fight. I sat on my bed once more and let my hair loose from its braid to shake out all of my long brown curls. I turned off the lights and walked to my bathroom, taking my sweet time brushing my teeth for lack of anything else to do.

I stumbled back to my bed in the dark and hopped onto the bed only to find it already in use. Just as I was about to let out a scream of bloody murder, a hand clapped over my mouth.

"Shh, It's just me," said a shirtless Seth, removing his hand from over my mouth.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked in shock. Then, I realized that I was laying right on top of him. He smirked. I rolled off him.

"You left your window open. Can't you at least try to stay safe?"

I sat up with my back to the headboard and Seth sitting right next to me. I suddenly felt a flash of Seth's feelings. It left me hot and tingly. Was Seth seriously turned on right now? By me?

"So, this is how you check up on me? By sneaking in through my window and nearly giving me a heart attack?", I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Who told you I was going to check up on you?", Seth asked, his brow furrowed.

"Aiden. So now that you have, can you please leave?" I jumped up from the bed and reopened the window for him to leave.

At the mention of Aiden, I saw a muscle in his jaw jump, just as Aiden's had earlier when he was yelling at me. Seth still sat on the bed, though, his legs crossed and a smug look on his face.

"I'm not leaving tonight, honey. I'm here to protect you all night." he said, looking extremely smug.

I shut the window and tried to contain my fury. How dare he think I needed protection! I huffed and returned to the bed where Seth had already made himself comfortable underneath my duvet. I laid down on the very edge of the bed, as far as possible from him. Seth wouldn't have it, though and he pulled me directly to his bare chest. I turned my back to him.

"Come on, love. I'm sorry about sneaking in. I didn't mean to scare you." he said. I could almost see the grin on his face. I flipped back over to see if I was right. But, I was wrong. He had the cutest sheepish look on his chiseled features. All I really wanted to do was curl up next to him and let him hold me and save me from my nightmares but, something in me wouldn't let me. I sighed and, Seth put his arm around my waist to tuck me in closer to him. Seth and I laid there in silence for a while, arms wrapped around each other.

"Do you think the daimons are still here?" I asked, tracing patterns with my index finger on his chest. He burrowed his head deeper in my hair. He didn't answer for a while and, I thought he was asleep.

"I hope not." he replied, his voice muffled by my hair.

"Me too."

I finally let my eyes drift shut, feeling more safe than I had in weeks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The early morning sun was streaming through my blinds when I woke up. My face was nestled in the crevice of Seth's chest. It was unbelievably warm and comfortable. Next, I noticed his toned arm which encircled my waist. Then, I realized what had woken me up in the first place: loud knocking on my door. I climbed out from underneath Seth's arm and rushed to the door, hoping my hair looked tousled and not insanely tangled. I pulled open the door; it was Aiden.

"I just wanted to tell you that the daimons have been killed and that-" he cut off his words as he peered into my room, his look of curiosity replaced by one of anger. I turned back to see what was so interesting. It was Seth. I froze. Seth, his blond hair tousled as I hoped mine was, his toned chest partially covered by my duvet, opened his eyes. It was almost as if he could feel Aiden's cold stare and his lip curled in disgust and hate.

Seth folded his hands behind his head and grinned smugly and challengingly at Aiden.

"What's up, Aiden?" He asked in an easygoing tone. Aiden turned his gaze back to me and I realized what it must look like.

"No, Aiden, we didn't do anything. Honest." I said, quickly. Then, I felt Seth's arms wrap around my waist from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked up at Aiden. Why did he insist on making Aiden even angrier?

"I wouldn't say that we didn't do _anything." _Seth said.

"Seth, you were just supposed to check up on her," Aiden said, his voice hard,"not sleep with her."

"She begged me to stay, and I just couldn't say no," he replied, trailing kisses up my neck.

"What? No! I did _not _beg him. I didn't even ask him!" I said. Now, I was wondering why I kept on trying to persuade Aiden when his mind would not budge from out of the gutter.

"I doubt that Lucian and Marcus will let this go unpunished." Aiden said. Gods, he hated Seth.

"That's fine. It was _definitely_ worth it." Seth said, just asking Aiden to lunge at him. I couldn't protest, though. My brain seemed frozen, unable to concentrate on anything besides the feel of Seth's soft lips on my skin. I felt a surge of giddiness which I assumed was all Seth's.

"What else were you going to say?" Seth asked. Aiden stopped glaring at Seth's caressing hands and refocused.

"Marcus wants to see you. Alone." Aiden said.

"Oh, nonsense. I must go to protect my cuddle bunny." Seth replied. My fury was again overridden by Seth's giddiness. I had to hold back a giggle. Aiden clenched his strong jaw and, I forgot what he looks like when he smiles. Lately, it seemed as though all he did was criticize my every move.

"You can go now." Seth said, cheerfully. Aiden glares at the both of us before storming off. Only then is Seth's little spell broken. I broke free from his arms and whipped around to look at him. I shoved him with both hands and, he stumbled back, unprepared. The smug look on his face faded before returning back even more satisfied.

"You jerk! What the hell was that?"I screamed at him, but he just laughed. Then, he wrapped his hands around my wrists and pulled me close.

"I'll meet you at Marcus's office," Seth said. Then, he pulled me in closer to kiss me on the cheek. His mouth hovered next to my ear before he whispered, "honey."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**So, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Reviews are nice...**


End file.
